En la penumbra de tu habitación
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Porque cuando la noche caía y con la confidencialidad de la luna y las estrellas, ni Bakugo ni Midoriya podían negarse a sentir. [KatsuDeku]


**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Kōhei Horikosh, yo simplemente los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación fujoshi.**

* * *

 ** _Ya ni voy a decir nada, jajajaja, es tan obvio que caí completamente por el KatsuDeku x'DDD._**

 ** _¡Y es que como no amarlos, joder! Soy débil con las parejas donde uno es un hijo de puta y el otro es tierno. Lo sé, super cliché, lol._**

 ** _Ahora vengo a dejarles un one-shot romanticón y sexual; aunque es más lo primero que lo segundo, tampoco es muuuy explícito a como acostumbro a narrar el lemon yaoi. Es más una perspectiva de la relación que Izuku y Katsuki eligieron formar (al menos en mi cabeza)._**

 ** _Así que espero que les guste y les deje con ese azucarado sabor de boca que me dejó a mí._**

 ** _Me gustan lo cursi, lo poético, lo inspirador, y exploto mucho ese lado mío cuando son ships que me gustan; para quiénes han seguido mis historias, saben de lo que les hablo, JAJAJA._**

 ** _Sin más, les dejo leer uwu._**

* * *

Capítulo único.

Las estrellas brillaban con una inusual mezcla de pasión, al menos para el par de _amantes_ que estaban cubiertos por la oscuridad de aquella habitación, era así. Y solo la escasa luz de la luna era la cómplice de su secreto cada noche.

Los labios de esos dos chicos estaban húmedos y rojizos por la guerra de besos que se había desatado desde hace un par de horas atrás. Dos chicos que igualmente estaban jadeantes, acalorados, excitados y fascinados.

Las emociones los hacían sucumbir sin que ninguno de ellos pusiera resistencia, entregándose en cuerpo y alma, como cada que la penumbra caía como un manto en la Academia Yuei y hacía dormir a todos los estudiantes, arrullándolos para que nadie sospechara.

A excepción de _dos_ de ellos.

Ciertamente, la oscuridad era una fiel compañera para esos dos chicos.

No importaba lo que hacían y eran cuando el sol estaba presente, no importaba que sus caminos fuera el ser rivales cuando el día estaba presente; porque cuando el ocaso se iba y la noche aparecía, sus defensas también desaparecían como si una bestia fuera _liberada_.

¡Qué importaba que Bakugo fuera un terco y orgulloso de primera!

¡Qué importaba que Midoriya lo enfrentara y llegara sentirse avergonzado!

Irónicamente lo que guiaba el camino de Bakugo y Midoriya no era la luz, era la penumbra.

Esa penumbra que fortalecía el _hilo rojo_ que los unía, que los envolvía y no importaba todo lo que llegaron a vivir, ni lo que llegarían a vivir, ese hilo jamás se rompería; así ellos se rompieran los huesos luchando hasta alcanzar sus sueños.

Y si para muchos la oscuridad era fría, para esos dos estudiantes era todo lo contrario.

La penumbra significa _calor_ , un paraíso para ambos adolescentes que ya habían dejado de temer desde hace un par de meses y que preferían disfrutar en silencio del mundo que sus bocas creaban.

De ese mundo que se formaba como una burbuja hecha de caramelo cada que se _poseían_ sin miedo, sin odio, con amor.

Esa noche, como todas, Katsuki había llegado a la habitación del alumno de ojos esmeralda con su usual mueca agresiva, pero sus ojos brillando con el más intenso, infinito y _sincero_ sentimiento de pasión.

—Te tardaste en abrir, nerd de mierda —fue su _meloso_ saludo, conteniendo su voz siempre tosca. Sabía que nadie más podía compartir ese secreto, así que no se iba a arriesgar a que fueran descubiertos.

Empero, no es como si los demás fueran tan _ciegos_ como para no sentir que Katsuki e Izuku se traían algo. Y es que ellos desprendían tantas cosas cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, no importaba si era por algún comentario hostil por parte del rubio cenizo o por sus _rivalizaciones_.

Aunque tampoco eran tan inteligentes como para adivinar lo que cada noche sucedía en la habitación del de cabello verde o el de ojos carmesí.

Tras aquel saludo tan _dulce_ por parte de Bakugo, con un rubor encantador por parte de Midoriya, se centraron en ellos.

Ninguno se hizo esperar; se besaron como si los belfos de cada uno fuera un manjar tan exótico. Se besaron como si jamás se hubiesen besado. Se besaron hasta empalagarse y aun así, no se detuvieron porque no era suficiente.

Las manos del rubio cenizo se pegaron a la piel de Izuku como si fueran a fundirse ahí, acariciando y tocando como un maníaco en una mezcla de violencia y fervor. Siempre tan intenso.

Y el tacto del de cabello verde recorrió con una intensa e inocente deseo cada parte de la anatomía ajena de la misma forma en que el calor del sol cubre los árboles.

Las prendas de cada uno habían salido disparadas al suelo hasta que sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron en roces, caricias, succiones, besos, lamidas, mordidas y _penetraciones_. Se encontraron entre rasguños, gemidos, siseos, jadeos y miradas tan cargadas de sentimientos que algunas veces —como ésta noche— ya no hacía falta decir nada.

Ambos lograban tener y equilibrar la pasión, erotismo y salvajismo del sexo, así como la sensualidad, devoción y sentimentalismo de hacer el amor.

Oh, vaya que sí.

Los gemidos de Midoriya, sus adorables y lascivos sonrojos, todo en él lo dejaba en claro tanto como los gruñidos, gemidos y mordidas que Bakugo le hacía.

Izuku no podía negarse a dejarse consumir por Katsuki, no podría negarse jamás a él, jamás. No importaba lo que fueran de día ambos, en las noches siempre caía en la trampa del lobo como un inocente conejo.

Y para que negar que _amaba_ caer en esa trampa.

Estaba aprisionado contra la cama; sus manos estaban contra la almohada y el chico de ojos rubíes tenía las suyas contra las ajenas entrelazadas, comiéndole la boca salvajemente en un ataque de embestidas que les hacía estallar el alma, _conectándose_.

Y para Bakugo era tan difícil que el de cabello verde no fuera irresistible. Tenía algo que le hacía querer devorarlo a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada puto día. No podía contenerse, Midoriya tenía algo que hacía quisiera _poseerlo_ de todas las maneras por existir.

Era como perro compulsivo en marcar su _territorio_ , ese donde nadie podía entrar o sufriría las consecuencias.

Katsuki y Deku eran un demonio en su propio infierno, un ángel en su propio cielo. Y todo eso, en la penumbra de un habitación.

 _Maldito nerd, jodido nerd de mierda…_ , pensó el rubio cenizo —sin ser hostil realmente— cuando el orgasmo alcanzó al otro, quien hizo una expresión de éxtasis tan deliciosa y encantadora que Bakugo no pudo más y también llegó al orgasmo con solo verle ese gesto.

— ¡Aahh…Kacchan…! —el nombrado aflojó un poco el agarre en las manos de Midoriya y así éste lo jaló para abrazarlo con fuerza y morderle el cuello.

Sí, era tan obvio para él que Izuku lo tenía a sus pies.

Lo que era cierto, es que los dos estaban perdidos.

Los dos estaban jodidos.

Y lo más importante de todo, los dos estaban _enamorados_.

* * *

 ** _¿Muy cursi? Jajajaa, bueno, no me culpen, estaba escuchado la canción "I hate you, I love you" de Gnash; el título me recordó al KatsuDeku, así que ni qué hacerle, me llovió la inspiración y en tormenta xD._**

 ** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, eh, ¡no duden en decírmelo en un comentario!_**

 ** _Besos y amor para ustedes, nos vemos en mi otra historia, La bestia noble xD._**


End file.
